Steven Universe: Stevens first mission
by Garnets-best friend-Steven
Summary: When Steven starts his first mission, he finds that its not that easy but in the process becomes closer with Garnet.


_***I do not own anything in or about Steven Universe***_

_***My own story of the show Steven universe***_

It was a warm night in beach city, light clouds floated in the sky, and crickets softly play a tune that was music to the ears of the listeners. A tender cry of a baby boy echoes through the temple.

Garnet is awoken by the sound. She walks to the boy and puts him up in her arms and holds him tightly to comfort him.

"What's the matter Steven?" she says emotionless but softly.

The crying continues, but slowly begins to stop as garnet sings a song to calm the troubled boy.

"Silent night, holy night

All is calm, all is bright

Round yon Virgin Mother and Child

Holy Infant so tender and mild

Sleep in heavenly peace

Sleep in heavenly peace"

And just like that Steven was asleep once more, all peaceful and wonderful. Garnet, the gem who barely ever showed emotion, gave a small smile and began to become teary eyed.

"Don't worry Steven, your mother was an amazing person and you will be too, from now on you'll never have to cry again, I'll always be right here just like rose should've been..."

PEARL! AMETHYST! GARNET! Steven yells in a scared and nervous tone.

Without a second of pause, the gems all gathered in the living room, weapons drawn and ready for any kind of danger that was headed their way. Pearl and amethyst had been trying out new fighting techniques and garnet, well no one really knew where she had been

Pearl asks "what is it?! Are you ok?!"

Steven gave a grin with a slight bit of caution "Um...yea, look I made you guys breakfast". The enthusiastic boy then slams his fist in his hand and yells "The most important meal of the day!" He giggles and does a short little dance.

The gems look down at 3 burnt pop-tarts covered in chocolate syrup; amethyst of course dives right in while pearl tries to cut her pop tart up in to pieces.

"So Steven, do you know what today is?" Garnet says kneeling down to get to eye level.

"YOU'RE BIRTHDAY?!"

"We don't age remember kid? "Amethyst says as she turns in an old man and walks around slowly.

"Oh Yeah" Steven says blushing.

"It's your first ever mission" garnet said with a smile.

Steven could not even try to contain his excitement; finally he was going on his first mission. He was finally going to start being a crystal gem.

He gasped in excitement "FINALLY" He ran around for a while in the temple and came back silent and mature, "So? Where are we going?"

After the gems had told Steven the objective of the mission, Steven didn't seem too excited anymore. They were to travel to the top of the Himalayas and capture a legendary spirit beetle that was a rare and important artifact.

Amethyst let out a loud groan. "We've walking in this freezing cold for hours, where is this thing anyway?!"

"shhh amethyst quiet, you could start an avalanche"

"Steven is right, we need to be careful out here, it's dangerous" Pearl said

"Well can we at least eat? I'm starving!"

Steven giggled.

Amethyst responded with laughter and picked up some snow and made a ball. "Hey Steven!"

When Steven turned around he could feel a hard and cold force hit against his face. He laughed and picked up some snowballs and began throwing them everywhere to try and hit amethyst.

The two both laughed as they continued to pelt each other. Pearl and Garnet tried to get them both back on task.

"Stop it, the two of you, Steven you need to focus on the mission" Pearl suggested to the two.

"Oh lighten up Pearl, have some FUN!" Amethyst throws a snowball with force and as it hits pearl in the shoulder, a loud rumble filled the gems ears.

Amethyst became white with fear and covered her mouth.

Stevens whisper "Avalanche, so cool..." Before he knew it he was in garnet arms and they were running as fast as they could to find some cover. Pearl and amethyst had managed to get out and away from the avalanche.

Garnet let out a large yell as she summons her gauntlets and punches into the mountain. In a flash garnet grabs Steven and hide in the newly made hole. The cave entrance and only exit had become blocked by 10 feet of snow in a matter of seconds. They were trapped.

2 hours of trying to punch the snow, it was no use. Steven was getting sick, really sick. She cuddle up with him to keep him warm.

Steven smiled slightly "how are we not f-frozen y-yet?" He was cold to the touch.

"Our gems keep us warmer longer" Garnet knew his wouldn't last very long. "Steven don't fall asleep ok...Steven?"

Steven answered with less energy than before "...g-garnet...I'm so tired..."

"I know Steven but you have to stay awake, come on"

"S-sing for me? One more time...silent night..."

"But Steven..."

"Come on..." He barely had any energy, garnet began to sing"

"Silent night, holy night

All is calm, all is bright

Round yon Virgin Mother and Child

Holy Infant so tender and mild

Sleep in heavenly peace

Sleep in heavenly peace"

They sat there, silent in the snow, motionless.

"Steven...please..." Garnets eyes began to close, but before the fell asleep, she could see a shimmer of light, it grew and grew and she could see two shadowy figures move towards them; garnet blacks out.

5 hours later, Garnet awakes in the temple covered in blankets on couch.

"Garnet!" Pearl and Amethyst rushed over to her to see how she was doing.

"I'm ok, I'm ok"

Amethyst began to cry "I'm so sorry, this is my all my fault"

Garnet spoke "It's alright Amethyst, it would of happened to anyone, Where's Steven?"

"He's making breakfast again". Garnet looked to see Steven making the famous together breakfast for them. "And what about the spirit beetle?"

"We've got it" said amethyst scarfing down half of the together breakfast "It hit me in the face" pearl giggled a bit.

"How did you find us?" garnet asked.

"We were able to sense you with our gems" Pearl says in delight.

Steven handed garnet and pearl a piece of weird breakfast and as garnet was about to take a bite, she was surprised by a warm hug by Steven.

"Thank you garnet...for being there for me..." Garnet was shocked but met the hug with delight and hugged Steven back tighter.

"Always..."


End file.
